Would You Go Back And Change It?
by JBSsweetheart14
Summary: 10 years ago Troy came after me, but our lives are awful now and we get a second chance and this time he doesn't come after me.  What does that mean?


_10 years ago_

_I see Troy warming up for the big game how can I tell him. What is he going to say when he finds out that it didn't work? _

"_Who is that?" I hear Troy ask Chad_

"_Oh wait, it's my girlfriend" I hear him say and run over to me and pick me up._

"_Hey Brie what's up?" He says putting down._

"_Nothing I can't wait to see you win and get the scholarship to U of A." I say with a bit of hesitation which doesn't go unnoticed to him._

"_Brie, seriously what's up with you?" Troy asks_

"_Nothing that can't wait until the end of the game." I say_

"_I won't be able to play until you tell me." Troy says_

"_No, seriously it can wait." I say_

"_No tell me Brie." Troy retorts_

"_Okay, I'm Pregnant but it's not a big deal go play your game we can talk about this later." I say_

"_We're having a baby" Troy asks_

"_Yeah, just go play okay." I say_

"_I'll be cheering you on okay." I say_

_By the end of the game, I was so nausea that I had to get out of there; I can't bother Troy he needs to finish. So I quickly get up and walk down the bleachers and out the gym door._

_Troy POV_

_I see her walk out I'm about the shot the point that can get my scholarship and I drop the ball and run after her._

_END of Troy POV_

"_Troy what are you doing, your future." I say _

"_This baby and you are my future" Troy says kissing me._

Present

I wake up again and Troy is already gone again. The divorce papers are on the table.

"Mommy gets up please." Krisanna says (pronounced like Kris and Anna)

"Yeah come on mom" Timmy say

"Okay I'm up let's going get some breakfast then I'll drive you to school." I say

"See you guys after school." I say as they run into the school.

I get home and lie on the couch.

"Hey I'm home" Troy says

"Yeah, I have to tell you something" I say

"Here" I say giving him the papers

"What are these?" he says his face drops when he finally realizes what they are.

"Please sign them Troy." I say

"You're divorcing me" he says

"Troy if you had the chance, would you go back, and not come after me and make that shot and get the scholarship to U of A." I say

"Lately I been thinking, yeah, if I could go back I wouldn't have come after you, I would have made the shot and got my scholarship." Troy says

"Well it's good to know that I think that if I could have I would have made you stay and so you could've made that shot, I'm sorry Troy but we were never meant to be because your destiny was to make that shot, I will always love you Wildcat but you shouldn't have come after me." I say walking out of the house.

Troy POV

I drove to pick up my kids but they were already gone. I was driving home and it began to pour and then I saw some guy standing in the rain on a ledge. I got out.

"Hey, you get down before you fall." I say just before I finish he jumps and I run over and see in the water me as an 18 year old Senior I try to get a closer look and I fall in.

"Ahhhhh" I yell

_10 years ago_

_I wake up and get up and look at myself in the mirror and scream. _

"_Troy are you oaky." I hear my mom say_

"_Yeah, I think" I say_

"_Get ready you need to be at school in 10 for your last practice before the game today." She says_

"_Yeah, okay ma." I say. How is this possible I'm not 18 anymore I'm 28 I have a family and wife….well an ex-wife. How can I be about in high school? I have already lived this day, this is the day Gabriella told me she was pregnant with Timmy. I have another chance I can change it, I can get my life the way it was supposed to be._

_At the game_

_I was practicing and I see her again. I walk over to her _

_Hey Brie what's up?" I say._

"_Nothing I can't wait to see you win and get the scholarship to U of A" she says with hesitation_

"_What's up" I say _

"_Nothing let's just win the game okay." She says_

"_Brie tells me what's wrong." I say_

'_I'm pregnant Troy okay; it's not a big deal." She says and walks away._

_Gabriella POV_

_I have lived this day before, I'm not 18 anymore I'm a stay at home mom with 2 kids why am I here this isn't right. I'm standing in the gym again about to tell Troy that I'm pregnant….again…..He going to try and change it, he's not going to come after me this time, he going to stay and make that shot like he was supposed to make 10 years ago._

'_I'm pregnant Troy okay; it's not a big deal." I say and walk away to my seat._

_By the end of the game I was nausea I couldn't stay I had to go like I did 10 years ago._

_I walk out and I wait just inside the tunnel and I hear the "swish" and I know he made it because I hear them all cheer and scream. _

"_Just like you were supposed to Troy." I whisper to myself and I walk out. I'm not going to have this baby I'm not ready I can't have this baby, I'm going to go to Stanford and I'm going to make something of myself._

The New Present

I wake up and realize that 2 kids didn't wake me up. It really did happen I never had my kids and I went off to Stanford and made something of myself. I turned the TV on and saw.

"_**And Troy "Hoops" Bolton does it again he wins another championship for the LA Lakers." The host said.**_

I turn the TV off and get up and go to my law firm; the one I built from the ground up this is what I always wanted. But it feels as if something is missing.


End file.
